BABY STEPS!
by Little Miss Apprehensive
Summary: One Direction semi-ONESHOT. Harry is injured in a car accident and Louis must take care of him


Louis stood, pacing the tight and cramped room anxiously. Three days. It had been THREE WHOLE DAYS since the accident. Harry and Louis had been driving back from a rehearsal together, happy and laughing. Harry was so happy that he didn't notice a huge semi-truck barreling down towards their car. Louis still couldn't get the sound of screeching tires, smashing glass, and Harry's terrified screams out of his head. Now, Louis wasn't quite sure Harry would pull through. The rest of the band was sitting against the hospital wall on some flimsy plastic chairs. Zayn had a reassuring arm tucked around Liam's heaving shoulders. Poor Niall was shaking he was so nervous. A door opened, and the doctor stepped into the room. Three heads turned, and Louis practically killed the poor man for some results. The old doctor faltered, then said, "Well, boys, I managed to stitch up the worst of it, but Harry will need to be on bed rest for a few weeks. " he nodded at their inquisitive eyes, and they answered by piling through the door to see their friend. Louis trailed along silently. He felt guilty that he couldn't have stopped the incident, that he couldn't just have pulled the wheel the other way in time. He knew that there was no way that he could have saved Harry, but he still felt so responsible for the accident. He just couldn't bear it. Louis was suddenly jerked out of his thoughts by the loud clamor next to Harry's bed. The boys had gathered around him and made no effort to be quiet, they were so excited. "Harry, mate! How've you been keeping up in this awful hospital?" asked Liam. "Those hospital blankets look so scratchy," commented Zayn. "Are you hungry? I brought you some gummy snacks," said Niall concernedly. Harry just chuckled weakly,"Ah, I'm alright. But why isn't Louis jumping all over me like everyone else?" Louis answered by shuffling his feet and mumbling something unintelligible. Harry motioned him closer and looked him over. Harry's eyes roved over Louis' familiar face; the hollows in the cheeks, the slightly sunken and darkened eyes-Harry noticed that Louis was looking rather forlorn all of a sudden. What had happened while he was in his coma? He reached out for Louis' hand, but he yanked it away embarrassedly. The doctor, who had been standing in the doorway during these exchanges, now stepped forward and cleared his throat, "Mister Styles, I have some news; you will be needing to stay in the hospital for six more weeks." A loud gasp went through the group. "Sir, if bed rest is what Harry's needing, then let me take him home with me and I'll care for him," said Louis in an odd sort of voice. The doctor gave him an approving look and motioned a nurse in. He whispered to her and she nodded and left the room. "Miss Annie will be returning shortly with a wheelchair for Mr. Styles," he said. Niall and Liam responded by jumping up and slapping everyone high fives, even Harry smiled crookedly in his way. Louis just sighed inwardly. Everything was going to be fine, and Harry would never need to know about the scars. (A few hours later) Louis began to pant and feel light-headed as he hauled the heavy wheelchair up the apartment stairs. Harry turned his head to look at Louis again, and said for the fifth time, "Lou, are you sure you're okay? You don't look so good." "Don't worry babe, I got you. I won't screw this up," said Louis. He gave one final heave, and the wheelchair clattered onto the landing at the top of the stairs. Louis fumbled for the keys in his pockets for a brief moment, then swung open the door to his apartment. Harry sat in his chair dumbfounded; he had never seen Lou's apartment. The living room was decorated from floor to ceiling with expensive scarves, furs, and cute little love-seats. Louis noticed Harry's staring and said, "I see you like my little Turkish hideout. Bit less manly than yours, I think." Louis had been to Harry's flat many a time before, just for tea and a movie or two. Now, Louis disappeared through a doorway, then returned with a blanket. Wrapping it around Harry's shoulders, he asked tentatively, "So, Haz. Are you tired? Do you want me to show you your room? Do you want some tea?" Harry nodded his head and yawned. "I would love to see my room; I'm ever so tired." Louis wheeled him through the hall and into a small guest room. The spotless bed was tucked cozily into a corner. There was a small cupboard at the opposite end of the room. Nothing more. Louis stopped the wheelchair at the bed and lifted a sleepy Harry onto the bed, tucked him in, and turned off the light. "Goodnight, Haz," whispered Louis, but Harry couldn't hear him; he was sound asleep. (Next morning) Harry woke up feeling the worst he had ever felt in his life. His stomach wounds from the accident burned like fire, his mouth felt unnaturally dry, and his head was pounding. He looked to his right and remembered where he was. As he reached for a water glass on the cupboard a voice came from the doorway; "Would you like me to get that for you?" Harry twisted his neck around and saw a woman standing in the doorway. She was young, maybe 20, had mousy brown hair, and appeared to be wearing a maid's outfit of sorts. She stepped forward and handed Harry the water glass. "Thanks, but who are you?" asked Harry. She smiled and said, "My name's Eleanor. I'm Louis' housekeeper, I guess. What's yours?" "Harry." "Ahhh, so this is the famous Harry I have been hearing about for ages." "Wh-how did you hear about me?" asked Harry. "I told you; I'm Louis' housekeeper, he tells me everything." Harry raised an eyebrow dubiously, "How do I know that you're not pulling my leg? You could be an axe murderess in disguise or me what you know about Louis." Eleanor drew a breath and began to recite: "Louis' eyes are blue but look grey in bright light, his middle name is William, he loves to play football, he's got the nicest arse in England (snort from Harry), he's a big tease, he's from Doncaster, he likes curly hair, I'm the only girl he's ever dated, his crush's name starts with "H", and-" "Wait a minute-did you say his crush's name starts with "H" ?" interrupted Harry. Eleanor's face suddenly turned white, "I-I wasn't supposed to tell you that, I-I'm so sorry." Harry, on the other hand looked suddenly elated. "But, I'm the only H-name he knows! And you said he loves curly hair, right? (nod from Eleanor) It has to be me, Eleanor. It has to be!" Now Eleanor looked a bit excited herself. "You don't mean to say that you like him too?! Why that's perfect! I've been trying to get Louis some action ever since he told me he was gay!" Harry needed no more telling, after these words he hopped out of the little cot, but then fell back with a roar of pain. His chest, stomach, and legs all felt on fire again. Eleanor put a hand on his chest and pushed him gently back onto the bed. "We can't have you dashing up to him, proclaiming your love. We need to have a plan. I can tell Louis that I'm bringing you soup or something, but we really can be talking. He doesn't do well with surprises. When he gets back-" "Can I tell him then?" interrupted Harry eagerly. "No," said Eleanor sternly, "we'll start with baby steps, okay?" Harry nodded, disappointed. Then, both Harry and Eleanor heard the scrape of a key in the lock at the front door, and Eleanor scurried out of Harry's room saying, "Baby steps, okay? BABY STEPS!" Louis thought he heard someone talking as he unlocked his front door, but when he rushed to Harry's room he saw nothing except for Harry sitting up in bed reading a book. Harry looked up as he entered, and set aside the book with a smile. "Harry, babe. I'm so sorry I wasn't here earlier, I had to go pick up some groceries-" said Louis. "It's fine Lou. I met Eleanor while you were gone. She's really quite nice." said Harry. Louis' head started to spin; if Harry had met Eleanor, she might have told him already... "Hey Lou, I wanted to ask you something," said Harry. "Sure, ask away," said Louis nervously. "You like my hair curly, right?" Louis nodded. Harry thought quickly. If he could just get Louis to touch his hair... "Could you bring me my headband from the suitcase over there?" asked Harry, pointing to the small case he had brought with him from the hospital. HLouis rushed over to it and and rummaged for a few moments. Then he brought the headband back to the bed. Sitting on the edge of the bed, he reached over and carefully slid it into position at Harry's hairline. Now that Louis' hands were occupied, Harry seized the opportunity and leaned quickly forward to place his lips on Louis'. Louis was scared at first, but when Harry put reassuring hands on his back, he relaxed and deepened the kiss by allowing Harry's tongue in. They held this position for several moments, but stopped when they heard a voice from across the room. "So much for my advice. Baby steps, my ass. Pfff." And with this, Eleanor left the room laughing to herself. Harry and Louis pulled apart awkwardly and sat staring at their feet for a while. Then Louis asked falteringly, "So, does this change anything?" "Not if you don't want it to," said Harry suddenly realizing that Louis might not have enjoyed it as much as he had. Louis' shoulders drooped, "Oh, I thought you liked me..." "No! That's not what I meant, Lou. I really do like you, I just wasn't sure if you liked me back-or..." said Harry nervously. Louis gave a snort of mirth, "Oh, Harold. I thought it was pretty obvious that I like you." (Next week) Harry stretched his arms lazily above his head thinking how wonderful mornings like these were. Then he remembered; today was departure day. He sat up, then swung his legs around and onto the floor. Standing up, Harry took a few careful steps. No pain. He sighed and walked to the door to pick up his suitcase. Padding down the hall, he called for Louis, "Loubear, where are you?" Harry reached the end of the hall and peeked through the last door-Louis was curled up in a ball on a huge king-sized bed. Harry tiptoed cautiously over to the bed and sat down. It was nicely squashy. He put a hand out to touch Louis' face. "Lou, if you don't wake up, I'm going to have to leave without giving you your goodbye present." At this, Louis' eyes fluttered open. "Ooooh! Is it candy? I love candy!" Harry chuckled, "No, it's not candy. ("Aw man!" ~Louis) It's even better than that." Harry leaned forward and kissed Louis tenderly, sweeter than before. But Louis saw what he was going for, and flipped Harry underneath him roughly. As he fought Harry's tongue for entrance, Lou slid a sneaky hand under Harry's trousers and clamped it on his ass. Harry moaned into Louis' tongue as he felt his boxers grow tight. At this signal, Louis reached down and yanked Harry's shirt off. Harry tried to do the same, but Louis shook his head and instead tore his own pants off, revealing a large lump to rival Harry's. Then, he reached down and ripped off Harry's jeans and kissed the throbbing member. Harry moaned and put a hand on Louis' head, urging him on. Louis complied and took all of Harry in so suddenly that Harry gave a little gasp. Louis began to bob his head so violently that Harry thought he would explode. Louis pulled off and jerked himself while he whispered in Harry's ear, "Haz, I really need it..." Harry nodded and flipped them again so he was on top. Spitting on his cock, he lined himself up with Louis. Harry needed it more than he thought, so he accidentally went too far, which only made Louis scream even louder. With every one of Harry's thrusts, Louis realized how much he regretted not telling Harry before. If only he didn't find out now... Louis collapsed with a moan, cum pouring out from his bum. This truly had been wonderful. Harry snuggled up next to him and tucked an arm around Louis from behind. His other hand snaked under his shirt and felt the rock sold abs. But then Harry's hand froze. Scars, stretching all the way from Louis' neck to his navel. Harry sat up and ripped the shirt off of a protesting Louis. Faded scars, but still prevalent, deep. All of them spelling a name. Harry. 


End file.
